Xenophobia in Beleriand
by chisscientist
Summary: In which everyone is prejudiced against everyone else.
1. The Noldor

Disclaimer: This is based on _The Silmarillion_ by JRR Tolkien. I make no money from this whatever.

Part One: The Noldor

As Seen by the Sindar of Doriath:

The Noldor are tainted, violent and we don't understand them. We bitterly resent the fact that they regard us as less than themselves, and we are returning the favor by pretending whenever possible that they don't exist. However, the sons of Finarfin are related to our king, so we tolerate them.

As Seen by the Falmari:

The Noldor are formidable but not entirely trustworthy allies. We collaborate when possible in the war against Morgoth, but that does not include co-operating when they go off the deep end and start killing people over the Silmarils. We also resent their highhandedness, and are endeavouring to teach them better manners.

As Seen by the North Sindar:

They saved our lives and rescued us from Morgoth! They are bright and shiny, as are their weapons. However, they killed our relations in Aman, are arrogant and we resent being treated as second class citizens. We will follow their leadership, but under our own terms. They will speak our language if they wish us to obey them.

As Seen by the Petty Dwarves:

Not more elves! These ones have really nasty weapons, too. They have occupied what was once our greatest mansion, curse them! And all the other elves too, and the soldiers of the enemy while we're cursing people anyway.

As Seen by the Dwarves of Belegost and Nogrod:

Finally, a group of elves who understand the wonder of making things. Perhaps they aren't so unlike us... they even understand bloodfeuds! But they are still elves, and for the most part look down their long noses at us for being short, and in their view ugly. Don't know what they're complaining about. None of them have a decent beard.

As Seen by the People of Haleth:

Too arrogant by half, especially Caranthir. We bow and scrape to nobody! Finrod's not so bad as the sons of Feanor, but we will be free or die trying.

As Seen by the People of Beor:

The Noldor are incredibly wise and wonderful, although the sons of Feanor seem like bad apples.

As Seen by the People of Hador:

The Noldor are wise and wonderful, but we wonder if being this close to them is really good for us. Beside them we feel rather small, until everything explodes and we realize that they are not nearly as powerful as we thought them. Any wrong they have done pales beside that done by Morgoth.

As Seen by the Slaves of the Enemy:

Run away! Run away! It's those flame-eyed lunatics again.

As Seen by Umaiar and Uvala:

Astonishing. They have caused far more damage than we ever thought they could, and the crazies still won't give up no matter how thoroughly we beat them.

As Seen by the Eagles of Manwe:

Such fools, but so brave. Despite their sins, we cannot remained unmoved.

A/N: Next up, the Sindar!


	2. The Sindar of Doriath

**The Sindar of Doriath...**

**As Seen by the Noldor:**

They hide behind their queen's walls, while we do all the work of fighting. Then they look down at us for Alqualonde, despite the fact that most of us never killed there, ban our language and refuse to talk to anybody except the sons of Finarfin. What provincial fools they are, despite their claim to civilization.

**As Seen by the Falmari:**

We envy them their walls, but not the blindness those walls create. They are losing touch with the outside world, and it is causing them to make dangerous mistakes.

**As Seen by the North Sindar:**

They make fun of our accent and insist that we're provincial. They won't protect the lands we love, and then despise us for turning to the Noldor for protection. Refusing the Noldor's language wasn't such a bad idea, though some of Thingol's other actions have been insultingly xenophobic lately.

**As Seen by the Laiquendi:**

Doriath may be beautiful, but it feels like a cage. We prefer freedom even if we must live in hiding.

**As Seen by Mortal Men:**

An enchanting mystery that contains a really bigoted king. He didn't even bother meeting any of us before banning us from his realm!

**As Seen by the Dwarves of Belegost:**

They started it!

**As Seen by the Petty Dwarves:**

Murderers! And they have the gall to say they mistook us for wild beasts when they shot arrows at us. They are either liars or idiots...

**As Seen by the Slaves of Morgoth:**

Don't go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise.

Don't go out in the woods today, and there's no point in disguise.

For Beleg and Mablung are hunting away, seeking orcs and wolves to slay:

Today's the day that Luthien has her picnic.

**As Seen by Umaiar and UVala:**

Their men are a minor nusiance. Their women, on the other hand, are TROUBLE!

**As seen by the Ents:**

It doesn't do to be hasty here... four hours pass in description of the Doriathrim's relations with trees and Ents... but we like them.

_A/N: With apologies to John Walter Bratton for mangling his song, 'Teddy Bears' Picnic'._


	3. The Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost

**The Dwarves:**

As Seen by the Noldor:

Aule never told us about them, and they aren't in any of our books! Astonishing. They are ugly, but they do make wonderful chainmail.

As Seen by the Sindar:

Murderers! Thieves! They killed Elu Thingol!

As Seen by Mortal Men:

Rather odd folk, and very touchy, but loyal and courageous once you get to know them.

As Seen by the Petty Dwarves:

They drove us out, and left us to wander homeless through the world.

As Seen by the Slaves of Morgoth:

Leave these alone. Teasing Glaurung is smarter. There's only one of him, and dwarves have these things called bloodfueds...

As Seen by Umaiar (Sauron):

They are inventions of my former master, yet I can control them not.

As Seen by the UVala:

Sometimes apt to my design, yet other times a cursed nuisance.

As Seen by the Ents:

They have axes and little respect for trees.

As Seen by the Eagles:

It is rather hard for us to monitor what occurs underground. No comment. Well... they should learn not to pick fights so often.


	4. The People of Hador

**Mortal Man: The People of Hador**

**As seen by the Doriathrim**

They are valiant, but too proud for their own good.

**As seen by the Noldor:**

Our valiant comrades in arms, we are glad they stand beside us. However, has anyone else noticed a decided lack of common sense and self preservation?

**As Seen by the Laiquendi:**

They are our unfriends, but there are too many for us to dare afflict them. Go away!

**As seen by the People of Beor:**

It is nice to see mortal men in a position of strength even next to the elves. We find it hard to get anyone but Finrod to pay attention to us.

**As seen by the People of Haleth**

It's good to have other mortals around, even if we don't speak the same language.

**As seen by the Dwarves of Belegost and Nogrod**

So that's where the dragon helm went...

**As seen by the Petty Dwarves (Mim)**

We like Neithan, but like his friends not at all. One of them shot my son!

**As seen by the slaves of Morgoth:**

And we thought the Noldor were crazy.

**As seen by Umaiar and UVala:**

They won't be difficult to defeat... ouch! Give up, you fools! You may be heroic, but you're still dead.

**As seen by the Ents:**

My trees! You cut down my trees! And you didn't even ask permission.

**As seen by the Eagles:**

We must report their deeds to Manwe, for they are very valiant.


	5. The Orcs

**The Orcs**

**As seen by the Noldor:**

The orcs were created from elves? Eeew! That can't be right, let's blame the mortals instead.

**As seen by the Sindar:**

What are these? Avari turned to evil? Well, I just hope none of them are long-lost relatives, because when they attack us we kill them.

**As seen by the Laiquendi:**

They are evil and have deadly weapons, but they are also so noisy that they are really easy to avoid.

**As seen by the Dwarves of Belegost and Nogrod:**

We solemnly swear bloodfeud this day on these vile creatures known as orcs, for they did waylay us, murder our kin and steal our trade goods...

**As seen by the Petty Dwarves:**

More people out to get us!

**As seen by the Edain:**

The downside of being befriended by the elves is inheriting their quarrels... but orcs are nasty enough that we would have made enemies of them anyway. We would have to become everything we hate before we could get along with them.

**As seen by the Ents:**

Hewers of woods and defilers of what is clean! Those _burarum-lalla-rumba-burarum..._ six hours pass as Treebeard expostulates on the subject of orcs.

**As seen by the Eagles:**

Cruel, ugly creatures that serve the enemy. Our mandate is to watch, not to interfere, but it is hard when we see them harrying decent folk and know that we could help. Sometimes we break our mandate...

Poor orcs, nobody likes them... even their own side.

**As seen by the Easterlings:**

Our esteemed but rather smelly allies. We can't help wishing they would go elsewhere.

**As seen by the Umaiar and UVala:**

Useful, but rather limited. If you want anything done right, you had better do it yourself.

They don't even like each other.

**As seen by other Orcs:**

You filthy _snaga_. I'll kill you for this, you slavering thief!


End file.
